peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel Out In The States
Peel Out In The States was a 24-programme series of half-hour radio shows recorded by Peel at home in the early 1990s and distributed via 12 CDs to 200 commercial and college stations in the United States. It was offered free of charge either weekly for six months or biweekly for 12 months.Billboard, 6 Mar 1993, page 75 (accessed via Google Books). Clive Selwood, Peel's manager, noted in his autobiography that the series came about after the Strange Fruit catalogue of sessions releases was licensed in the US, drumming up interest in the DJ, but it proved to be a one-off: "We were unable to sustain the interest of a major advertiser and the series did not take off. John was disappointed, but he could never have found the time to develop it had it been successful." All Of The Moves (But None Of The Licks) (p235). Tracklistings Program 01 *Peel Out In The States (Program 01) Program 02 *Peel Out In The States (Program 02) Program 03 *Peel Out In The States (Program 03) Program 04 *Peel Out In The States (Program 04) Program 05 *Peel Out In The States (Program 05) Program 06 *Peel Out In The States (Program 06) Program 07 *Peel Out In The States (Program 07) Program 08 *Peel Out In The States (Program 08) Programs 09 & 10 *Peel Out In The States (Program 09 & 10) Program 11 *Peel Out In The States (Program 11) Program 12 *Peel Out In The States (Program 12) Programs 13 & 14 *01 - Heavenly - P.U.N.K. Girl *02 - Cutty Ranks - A Fool Dat *03 - Ultramarine - Kingdom *04 - Blood Sausage - Foot Down *05 - Sharon Shannon - Miss Thompson's The Derry Reel *06 - CNN - Yound Stupid And White *07 - Pork - Wicked Ways *08 - Shaba Kahamba Et Les Esprits Saints - Bitumba *09 - BMX Bandits - Kylie's Got A Crush On Us *10 - Loop Guru - Paradigm Shuffle *11 - C - John Says *12 - Yami Bolo And Mr. Pants - Rema And Jungle *13 - Hammerhead - Moby Dick *14 - Trashwomen - Surf Creature *15 - Waveform - The Poet *16 - Datblygu - Gazpacho Programs 15 & 16 *01 - Bratmobile - I Love you, You Little Crocodile *02 - The Fall - Carry Bag Man *03 - 100% Acidiferous - Droid Sector *04 - Heiter Bis Wolkig & Slime - 10 Kleine Nazischweine *05 - Magic Dirt - Super Tear *06 - The Nels Cline Trio - Beardism *07 - Red Rose & Round Head - Boom Boom Bye *08 - Bang Bang Machine - Life's A Gas *09 - Pussycat Trash - Positive Bomb *10 - Motorpsycho - Tuesday Morning *11 - Jammin' Unit - Kardeslik *12 - Boo Radleys - Leaves And Sand *13 - Gag - Night *14 - Shaba Kahamba Et Les Esprits Saints - Litiet *15 - The Harvest Ministers - If It Kills Me And It Will Programs 17 & 18 *01 - Mono Men - Reset *02 - Curve - Missing Link *03 - Greylox - Call The Cops *04 - Carl Mann - Some Enchanted Evening *05 - Fruitcake - Moanin' The Blues *06 - Bra Bomza - Tomato And Onions *07 - Here - Scars In Days *08 - Jackie & The Cedries - Soyokaze *09 - Slime - Det Tod ist ein Meister ams Deutschland *10 - Chumbawamba & Credit To The Nation - Enough Is Enough *11 - Gene Vincent & The Blue Caps - Who Slapped John *12 - Ngouma Lokito - Wabi *13 - Pussycat Trash - Girlfriend *14 - Simon Joyner- Folk Song For Sara *15 - The Ruins - Sac *16 - Salma & Sabina - Pehli Pehli Preet (Super Trooper) Programs 19 & 20 *01 - The Bear Quartet - Headacher *02 - Rig - Warthole *03 - Loopzone - Highway 2000 *04 - Gorky's Zygotic Mynci - Barbed Wire *05 - Bleach - Teenage Monk *06 - Donkey - Sobering Up With Dean Martin *07 - La Nouvelle Generation - Vigilance *08 - The Pushkins - Swallow *09 - La Nouvelle Generation - Station-Radar *10 - Stereolab - French Disco *11 - Smile - Resin *12 - Hamid El Shaeri - Ya Marary *13 - Gag - Decor Programs 21 & 22 *Peel Out In The States (Program 21 & 22) Programs 23 and 24 *Peel Out In The States (Program 23 & 24) File *Most of the shows except the final four are available on a dedicated torrent. A quick google search should turn up results. *In September 2009, shows 21 & 22 were shared via Peel Mailing List (link now dead: contact the group for re-up requests). Subsequently in August 2011 they were shared on Keeping It Peel. *In March 2012 shows 23 & 24 were shared on Keeping It Peel. References Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Out In The States